Unexplored Territories
by dorkygirl
Summary: A few weeks after Take on Me, Hazel reflects. JimmyHazel


Title: Unexplored Territories  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Jimmy/Hazel  
  
Summary: A few weeks after "Take on Me" Hazel thinks about what happened during that one Saturday.  
  
Author's Note: I like Jimmy/Hazel in "Take on Me" and yeah this came. There's not many Jimmy/Hazel fics around and so I just thought I'd contribute. Sorry if it's a bit OOC. I've just started watching Degrassi. Oh, and I forgot what the pendant on the necklace is so if anyone can help me out, that'd be great.  
  
**Hazel POV  
**

I sat on the steps of Degrassi Community School after school looking at all the cars pass by. There weren't that many anymore because it's been 15 minutes since school's let out.  
  
I heard someone come up to me and I turned around. Paige was standing there with Spinner.  
  
"Hey Hazel?" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah, Paige? You ready to go to the mall?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, hun, I was wondering if we can cancel on the mall thing today. Spinner's going to take me somewhere for the rest of the day. We can go tomorrow, if you like," she explained.  
  
"Yeah sure, I'm not in a mall mood for once right now," I smiled reassuring her.  
  
"Do you need a ride home?" she asked me.  
  
"Nah, that's okay, I'm just waiting for Jimmy and then I'll walk home," I replied.  
  
"Okay, bye sweetie. So sorry again," and she left with Spinner.  
  
Jimmy. I can't believe it's only been a few weeks since Ellie, Sean, Toby, Jimmy, and I have all been grouped into that stupid Saturday detention.  
  
Sean kept making cracks on how it seems like I can't do anything without Paige and vice versa. Sure we were best friends but that was taking it a bit too far.  
  
Jimmy had sensed my fury at his comments and he had told Sean to lay off of the subject. Sean, not one to ever leave something without a retort said something about me being Jimmy's girlfriend.  
  
Me, Jimmy's girlfriend? Back then I could barely see that happening, it seemed likely, but not highly likely. He was the school jock and I was one of the princesses of the school. People like that seemed bound to hook up sooner or later but I couldn't see it.  
  
And now? You needed a crowbar to separate Jimmy and me. Paige and Spinner were teasing us but Paige seemed genuinely happy for me. So did Sean, although he does have something else to be happy about. A certain Ms. Nash perhaps.  
  
FLASHBACK When we broke out of what seemed like jail and we went onto the roof, that was a very peaceful place to be. It was like unexplored territory. I was with Jimmy just wandering around the roof when he had called me over to look at something. It was a really beautiful gold necklace with a small pendant on it.  
  
I told him to keep it because he found it, but he looked at me like I was crazy, and he said, "I think it would look better on you." He was probably right about that.  
  
I thanked him about standing up to Sean for me and when he finished putting the necklace on me, he leaned over my shoulder and he kissed me. He kissed me.  
  
When I asked him, "What was that for?" He just replied, "Um, for making you kiss Toby I guess?" He started laughing and I joined in. END FLASHBACK   
  
I fingered the necklace that was around my neck. I have yet to take it off one day. I probably never will. It stands for our Saturday that no one else will know about except for us five. It also stands for Jimmy and me. Well to me anyways.  
  
I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, once again. It was Jimmy. He joined me on the steps and he leaned over and kissed me.  
  
"It's not safe to be here after school," he told me.  
  
"Hey! It's only 15 minutes after school. Relax, will you?" I laughed.  
  
"Actually, it's been 25 minutes. You've been here that long? And I thought you were going to the mall with Paige," he asked me, worry and concern evident in his voice.  
  
So I spent 10 minutes thinking about one Saturday. That's interesting.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I've just been thinking. And Paige is with Spinner right now doing God knows what. I actually would not like to think about that right now," I said laughing.  
  
"Thinking about anything important?" he asked me.  
  
"Nah, just you," I said smiling.  
  
"Oh so I'm not important to you. I see how that is," he was silent for a minute and I was beginning to think I hurt him.  
  
"You know I'm joking right?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I leaned over and kissed him for a few moments.  
  
"Am I forgiven?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but can I be kissed again?" he asked and I obliged. He put his hands on my waist, and he started tickling me.  
  
"Hey... that's... not... fair..." I gasped between laughs and screams. He gave up and stood up.  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" he asked me and lent a hand down.  
  
"Thanks that'd be great," I said taking his hand and standing up.  
  
He threw his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
"So what were you thinking about, really?" he asked, curious.  
  
I walked in silence for awhile, before answering, "Just unexplored territories."  
  
He looked at me weirdly for a second and shrugged it off, and we kept on walking. 


End file.
